The First Time
by elaine451
Summary: A series of vignettes regarding 'first times' between Spock and Uhura. In chronological order. I'm sucky at summeries but better than it sounds, so give it a chance. Rating moved up to M
1. Chapter 1

_**~Disclaimers: All the usual ones, I own nothing and I make no ducats. This is done purely for entertainment and because I have to**_

_**~Feedback feeds the muse, so let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome**_

_**~Each chapter is complete on its own, first time I've tried this but I so enjoy these types of fics, so what the heck. Right? But it is in chronological order, so it flows from beginning to end. Just a warning, most chapters are short...so don't be hatin' the length.**_

_**~Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine ;-)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The First Time He Saw Her…**_

The first time he saw her, really saw her, wasn't when she entered his class. He had noticed her; certainly, one would have to be blind not to notice this woman. Her ramrod straight carriage, the swing of her hips, the upturn of her chin, the beautiful mocha cream skin and that long dark hair, begging to be wrapped around his hand and just ever so slightly tugged. She was a magnificent example of human genes falling into just the right sequence. And she had a brilliant mind, as Captain Pike informed him before Cadet Uhura's arrival. Yes, he'd noticed her as a woman and as his student, and that was the last he thought about it.

"_We pretty much pursued her as soon as we got a look at her transcripts. She's fluent in 27 or 28 Terran languages as well as Vulcan, Romulan, Denobulan…well, you get the gist. She's one of the best, so don't let her get bored." Captain Pike handed him a PADD with her information. "She'll be in your class first thing Monday."_

And she was. Her intellect shone. Her need to excel was apparent. And they developed a student – mentor relationship that he appreciated but quickly dismissed when class was over. Spock challenged her and she challenged him right back. But still, he didn't really see her. Not then, not yet.

It happened at the beginning of their second year together. She was no longer his student, but his teaching assistant and their relationship was progressing as such. Still professional, but she now insisted he call her Nyota and she took it upon herself to call him Spock when they were alone. At first he was uncomfortable with her familiarity, but she didn't make the same advances other students had made the mistake of making. She only wanted to learn. And she wanted to be his friend. She had informed him that he was too isolated, too secluded.

'You live on Terra now, you need to blend. Remember, when in Rome. If I was on Vulcan, you can bet your best ceremonial robe I'd be so stand-offish even the Vulcans would think I was a bitch.' She laughed at his expression, but he was pacified by her words and a friendship began.

* * *

The Vulcan has risen early on a Saturday with the intent to go on a 10 mile run before returning to his apartment to grade papers. Although Cadet Uhura – 'Nyota, Spock, remember? Nyota' – took care of most of these menial chores, he decided to give her a break to participate in the usual weekend activities of Star Fleet cadets.

He stretched and walked swiftly to the trail he favored. It ran along a cliff that afforded a view of the ocean and was backed with dense woods that was rife with wildlife. He would never admit it to anyone with the exception of Captain Pike and his mother, but he enjoyed the beauty of the wildlife preserve that was so close to the Academy.

Just as he was picking up speed, he saw Cadet Uhura standing on the path, she was in her running clothes as well, but something had made her stop. She looked up as she heard his approach and slightly waved her hands for him to slow down. Walking to greet him, she smiled up at him, grabbing his hand she pulled him down to whisper into his ear.

"Oh, you have got to see this, Spock. It's just…exquisite!" She pulled at him, and for some inexplicable reason that he still had a difficult time comprehending, he followed her. The emotions she was emitting were almost over-whelming. But he couldn't find the fortitude to break the bond.

She led him to a small path, still pulling him along. Suddenly stopping, she dropped his hand, putting her arm around his waist and turning him to view her objective. "Look." Her voice was filled with awe.

Spock mentally calmed himself, the Cadet's arm still around him as she moved closer to his side. "Can you believe how lucky we are?" She whispered.

Looking in the same direction as his student, Spock saw what so enraptured the girl. In a nest of branches and leaves lay a doe and her fawn. Both looking up at them, their brown eyes trusting. A beautiful sight indeed, he silently agreed. He looked down at the cadet as she turned to look up at him. Her face was filled with love and hope and happiness. And Spock felt it fill him, as well. And for the first time, he felt her, he felt as if he was looking into her soul and it shook him to his core.

This was not the over-achieving first year cadet, always trying to make a point. Not the brilliant linguist, bombarding him with questions, striving to milk every ounce of learning out of him. Not the pushy, jovial young woman attempting to humanize him. But a soft, sweet young woman, filled with all the optimism and hope he so desired to feel.

And as he looked into her eyes, he felt her respect, her admiration, her…desire for him. She didn't see an alien when she looked at him, she saw a man who met all her requirements as a worthwhile being. And it touched his heart, it touched his soul. And he saw her, for the first time, he saw Nyota, his Nyota. And for the first time, he knew that she saw him, too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: See first chapter…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The First Time He Almost Killed Somebody**_

The evening had worn on endlessly. Nyota and Spock were reading essays from his Vulcan Logic class and although some were good and a few even brilliant, the bulk was tedious. When the last essay had been graded, Nyota moaned and stretched her arms over her head, attracting Spock's hooded gaze.

Did she not realize what happened to the fabric over her breasts when she did that, he thought? Did she not feel her skirt hike up high on her thigh? He groaned inwardly and returned his eyes to the PADD before him.

"Come on, Professor. I need a good stiff drink and some food and you need the same, I'm thinking a mocha martini. Are you game?" She had risen from her desk and was now leaning over his, her eyes in line with his.

Spock raised one brow as he looked over at his aide and fought the urge to sigh. "I find that I am in need of sustenance, however a mocha martini may not be the best beverage…"

Nyota threw her head back and laughed. "I know, I know, but you had five of them at the student-teacher mixer. A single martini will most certainly not have the same effects and it'll help you relax. Besides, I don't like to drink alone. So, you go to your quarters and shower and change and I'll meet you in the quad at…" she looked over at the wall clock which read 8:40, "2100 hours."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you certain 20 minutes will be enough time for you to prepare yourself?"

"Oh, so now you're making with the sarcasm?" She grinned impishly.

"No, not at all, this is a sincere query." His face was stoic, but she could see the humor light his eyes.

"Twenty, mister, and don't be late." She turned and rushed out the door. Spock shook his head at her departure and followed behind.

Walking to his apartment at a fast clip, thoughts of the past few months with Nyota as his aide ran across his mind. He was not sure when it happened, but the girl, the woman, had made it her mission to run his life. She told him when to eat, bringing meals when they were working late. Met him for his morning runs, to assure herself that he got out in the sun and didn't end up on his treadmill while he worked. And took him out to the bi-monthly student/ teacher mixers that were put on by the student council as well as other 'field trips' to allow him to explore his humanness.

It was at one of these mixers where alcoholic beverages were served, that Spock first tried mocha martinis. He hadn't been aware of the amount of chocolate in the drinks, otherwise he would not have imbibed five, therefore making a spectacle of himself on the karaoke machine with Nyota Uhura singing an old Terran tune, 'Don't Go Breakin' My Heart'. Although she told him it wasn't so bad and that it made him much more accessible to his students, Spock still refused to have another, ever.

But the Vulcan was quite certain Nyota would convince him that just one would be perfectly acceptable.

* * *

"Okay, so I know this place isn't fancy, but they serve a great Greek salad and humus and mocha martinis to die for. And if you're up for it, there's a pool table out back." She smiled up at him, her hand in his as she led him to a small booth in the back.

Spock nodded and allowed her to do her will. She was the only one he allowed to touch him. He justified it because he spent so much time with her and the places she took him were often crowded. But as he never lied, even to himself, he knew the reason was the fact that he longed for her touch, her energy, her humanity.

The server came to their table and Nyota quickly ordered for the both of them. "I'm gonna go to the ladies and I'll be right back. So don't go anywhere." She teased.

Again, Spock nodded. He had become accustomed to her rapid fire verbiage and once she aided him in his understanding of the colloquialisms and idioms of lingua franca, he had come to enjoy it. She treated him like a man; she didn't always cater to his preferences but still respected his cultural differences. And she pushed him to break out of his constraints. She challenged him, tested him, and in turn she became more to him then she would ever know.

Lost in his thoughts, Spock failed notice the two men who had followed Nyota into the back of the café, assuming they were going to play pool. When the server brought their food and drinks, he suddenly realized that she had been gone a bit longer than was necessary. Rising from the table, he made his way past the gaming area to the alcove that housed the wash rooms. That's when he heard her muffled cries. Opening the door, he saw his Nyota being held by one assailant as the other ran his hand over her cheek and down her throat as she struggled against them.

Suddenly a wash of red filtered his sight. The low growl that erupted from his chest caused both men to turn to the door. The doorway that was now filled with an enraged Vulcan. The battle cry that rang from his lips caused one of the attackers to literally wet himself. The other let go of Nyota and rushed the Vulcan. Spock lifted him up by the neck and threw him out the door, the man collapsing into a broken heap as he slammed against the closest wall. The other assailant, his hands held up in supplication, backed away.

"Hey, look man, we didn't know she was here with anybody. We were just looking to have some fun. We weren't gonna hurt her." He stuttered.

Spock didn't speak, couldn't speak. He lunged at the man, wrapped one hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground. His intent clear to Nyota, who had to still her desperation, her fear, needing to calm her savior. She went to Spock slowly and leaned on his shoulder.

"Spock," she laid her hand on him, "please, let him go. Don't kill him, he's not worth it."

Her voice was calm, but he felt her fear. She was still suffering from shock, he could feel that, but her concerned was for him, with his intent. He dropped the gasping man as several police officers pushed into the small room.

"No, he is not. But you are." He took her hand in his and she felt it then. The rage, the anger, the need to kill. To kill the ones who would dare to touch, dare to harm, what was his.

Her eyes opened wide and her lips parted. "Spock?"

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Sir?" A young police officer looked from the woman to the Vulcan. "We'll need to take a statement. The owner told us it was basically self-defense, the Commander here was rescuing you, but both of these guys are pretty roughed up and…"

"They were assaulting me, I have no idea how far they would've taken it. Commander Spock did rescue me." Nyota spoke firmly.

"We understand, ma'am, but we still need you go outside and give your statement. Do you need us to call an ambulance?" He moved past them to the man on the floor.

"No, no. I'm not hurt, Spock came in before…" Nyota voice trailed off.

"Officer, the cadet has been through a traumatic experience. I shall take her back to her dorm room and we will contact you tomorrow." He took the young officer's PADD and logged in his contact information.

"Thank you, sir." He looked at the couple and nodded.

Later that evening, as Spock walked Nyota home, she leaned against him. "You would've killed him." It was a statement.

"If you had not stopped me, I believe I would have." His voice was low.

"Because they harmed what is yours." Her voice held a faint quiver, the events still clear in her mind. But this, it was all so much…but not too much.

Spock allowed himself a deep inhalation. "Yes."

"Alright." Nyota took a deep breath and took his hand for the rest of the walk to her dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The First Time He Kissed Her**_

_**

* * *

**_

Spock ran his hand over the book Nyota had given him. It was a thank-you gift, she said.

"You saved me, Spock. You…" She looked deeply into his eyes and sighed. "I really should get to my next class."

After the dinner debacle, as she referred to it to her roommate, she hadn't had a real chance to speak with Spock. She had the feeling he was waiting for her to come to him, thinking she was damaged by those assholes. And she had been traumatize, her world had been thrown off kilter. She had always seen herself as being strong, self-sufficient, able to handle anything and everything. But those two guys, they broadsided her, they played dirty and she hadn't been able to do a thing about it. And she was pist as hell that it hadn't been a fair fight. If it had been, she was sure she could've beaten the hell out of them. But she also knew Spock would get there before anything really bad happened. And he did.

As she turned to leave, Spock quickly stood and gently took hold of her arm. "I…would you care to share an evening meal?"

Nyota smiled. "Dinner? You want to have dinner?"

"If it would be convenient." As he pulled his hand from her, she grabbed at it and laid it over her heart, covering it with her own.

"It would be more than convenient. It would be wonderful." She looked up at him. "Where would you like to…"

"If you have no objections, would you meet me at my apartment?" After their last attempt at dinner he did not want to go out to a public place. He wanted her to himself and he wanted to discuss what had transpired between them.

"Perfect. What time?" She looked up at him

"1900 hours?" He asked.

"Once again, perfect." She smiled. "Oh, and I'll bring dinner." She left before he could argue that he had invited her.

* * *

"Will you just put something on already!" Gaila flopped down on her bed and looked up at her roommate with a broad grin.

"You just don't understand. I need to look perfect. It was hard for him to do this." Nyota bit the side of her lip and nodded. Her newer jeans, her caramel colored sweater and her boots. It was a casual look, not really sexy, but still attractive. "This will do."

"Yes, it will. After all you're probably going to just take it all off." She threw a pillow at Nyota, just missing her head.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair!" She giggled and picked up her purse. "Okay, so don't wait up."

"I'll keep nothing but good, dirty thoughts for you." Gaila laughed.

* * *

Nyota stopped by the small neighborhood grocers carefully selecting the freshest salad makings before heading over to pick up the Indian food she had ordered. Her eyes wandered to the vast liquor selection on the back wall. With a mischievous smile she bought the makings for cocktails. After all, she thought to herself, we're both adults.

With a satisfied smile and her arms filled with packages, Nyota stopped at the front stoop of Spock's apartment building and attempted to ring his bell without dropping any of her bags.

"May I assist you?" Spock opened the main door to his Victorian building taking Nyota's bags and standing aside to let her enter first.

"How did you know I was here?" She smiled up at him.

"It is the allotted time and I assumed you might be laden with dinner." He responded. The Vulcan didn't bother to mention that he had been looking out his bay window periodically, anticipating her arrival.

"I just love having such a logical date." She held her breath, waiting for him to deny their evening together.

"I shall endeavor to live up to your expectations." He nodded for her to precede him up the stairs. "The top floor." He instructed.

"Oh, do you have the whole floor?" She asked, turning to relieving Spock of two bags.

"Indeed." He opened the door with his now free hand, allowing her enter first. Nyota smiled back and him and headed for the kitchen to deposit her bags before walking to the living room to admire the fabulous view from the large bay windows.

"Wow, this place is fantastic!" She smiled before heading back into the kitchen. "How ever did you find this apartment?"

"My mother bought the building before she married my father and she in turn gave it to me when I joined Star Fleet." He explained.

"That's so nice of her." Nyota said with a sly grin, before she began to pull out various cartons out of her bags.

"I sense a tinge of sarcasm?" One brow lifted in question.

"Oh, maybe just a little. But come on, you own this whole building. I'm lucky I have a dorm room to share." She smiled up at him.

"I suppose, but to be honest I never considered the implications of owning real estate on Terra." He almost shrugged and pulled up several serving plates.

"I'm just teasing, Spock. But honestly, it's a really great place." She finished making the salad and then looked around for a drink shaker. Failing in her search, she pulled out a pitcher and proceeded to make a batch of martinis. Nyota smiled at her ingenuity as she poured the drinks.

"Look, I made martinis. You really have to get a shaker and some glasses." She handed him a martini in a wine glass and led him to the kitchen island to serve his own dinner from the food she had brought.

"Fresh salad and Indian food. Love it!" She laughed as she took a sip of her drink. "Oh, you gotta try the martini, I did a great job!"

Spock smiled involuntarily at her enthusiasm before trying his martini. "Quite excellent and quite chocolate." He eyed her warily.

"I owed you one. Come on, eat up before the tofu masala gets cold."

Once dinner was eaten and dishes were washed, Nyota and Spock sat in his living room in companionable silence. Nyota was still ruminating Spock's unspoken declaration regarding his feelings for her. Mine. The thought both thrilled and frightened her. She could become so entrenched in this man, this Vulcan. And the idea that he wanted her, well, she almost giggled as she felt her nipples harden.

"Nyota?" Spock turned to her.

"Hmm?" Oh, please she thought, please don't let him of picked up on my thoughts.

"About our last dinner together." He straightened.

"You mean when you saved me?" She asked quietly.

"I am referring to the fact that I almost killed a man. I almost killed a man because he had the audacity to touch what was mine." He stood stock still and waited for her reaction.

"Oh, well, I think we're referring to the same dinner, then." She smiled. "Do you still feel that I'm yours?"

"I cannot deny this, as illogical as it may appear. I consider you mine. Is this acceptable?" He was still standing, waiting.

"I feel…I feel so much for you. The idea that you would ever be with someone else would kill me, but I just need a little time. Time to be with you, as us. Not as mentor – student or as friends, because we are. Good friends. But as a couple. Is that…can we…" Nyota stood up and went to him, begging him to know what she was saying.

"This is satisfactory, Nyota. We shall…take things slowly." Spock released the breath he had been holding.

Nyota continued to look up at him, lost in his eyes. Spock felt drawn to her, physically drawn to her. As she looked deeply into his eyes he couldn't seem to keep himself from leaning into her. His lips ghosted over hers, and once he was certain she was acceptable to his advances, he pulled her close to him and took her lips in a deeper kiss, engulfing her essence. His tongue lightly pushed against hers, once again seeking her permission and she opened her lips to him and he claimed what was his.

With a shuddering sigh, Spock pulled back from her but still holding her in his arms. "Are you certain, Nyota? You have no reservations?"

She chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm certain. But what took you so long?"

* * *

Mocha Martini – 2 servings

5 oz vodka  
1 oz Kahlua or coffee liqueur  
2 oz creme de cacao

Mix ingredients in a shaker with ice and strain into a chilled martini glass. Yummy ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Rated M for sexual situations**_

_**~Translations:**_

_**Ha, Nyota, t'nash-veh : Yes, Nyota, you are mine**_

_**Ek'wak: forever**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The First Time He Made Love to Her**_

Nyota studied herself critically in the mirror. She'd left her hair down, he seemed to like that, she thought with a smile. The sweater she'd chosen was form fitting but not sluttish. Her roommate suggested a sheer jersey dress, 'with no bra, Ny,' but she had just rolled her eyes and pulled out her brown cashmere. Pairing it with a short denim skirt and boots, she felt that she looked casual but still pretty sexy.

She and Spock had been 'seeing' each other for almost three months. At first, he had been more than respectful, for which she was very appreciative. After her run in with those ass-holes who assaulted her she realized she had been a little more spooked than she ever cared to admit. But Spock knew, he could read her every emotion and even though she could recognize the heat in his glaze when he pulled back from a passionate kiss, he would never push her towards anything more.

Their last date, she had pushed him a bit. It wasn't premeditated and she had surprised herself at the passion she felt, but when they sat on his couch, when he had put his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss, when she had leaned into him and opened her mouth to his…even thinking of it now set her heart to racing. She wanted him. And she knew he wanted her, it wasn't just because he was male, she could actually 'feel' his needs slide into her. He had pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes; he gave her that small tick at the side of his mouth that indicated a smile. 'Not yet, I think.'

Nodding, she laid her head on his shoulder and knew it would be soon. She was almost ready for him. Not tonight, but soon.

And soon was now, as far as she was concerned. Her outfit was sexy but still demure. But her underwear…she smiled to herself. She had gone to the 'classy lingerie store', as Gaila called it. It was sexy, not slutty, lingerie, which in Gaila's mind meant boring. But Nyota loved it. She purchased a caramel colored silk bra and panty set. The bra plunged deeply and had an inset of lace running along the top. The panties…we'll the thong, was of the same color with a small patch of satin trimmed in the same lace. It barely covered her neatly trimmed patch. But she was absolutely sure Spock would love it. She felt her nipples harden at the thought. She pulled her skirt and sweater on before lightly applying some make up.

"Okay, so…don't wait up." Nyota smiled at her roommate.

"Heard that before. Hey, Ny, are you sure you don't want me to do your make up?" Gaila asked from her bed.

"Thank you, my dear Gaila, but I think not. I know what Spock likes. And he likes me." She laughed as her friend made a gagging motion.

* * *

Spock looked about his apartment. He had prepared a vegetarian casserole his mother had taught him to make and the smell wafted through the room invitingly. A caprese salad was in the stasis unit. The wine was open and decanting. He had purchased several small dessert pastries, knowing Nyota liked a sweet after dinner, and had set them on a platter. His internal clock told him she would be arriving in mere minutes and he admitted to himself that he was…anticipating their evening together.

It had been eleven weeks, four days, thirteen hours…Spock slowly shook his head and almost smiled, well, it had been almost three months since they had declared their intent to embark upon a romantic relationship and in his mind it had progressed…adequately. They were already of a like mind, finding stimulation and growth in each other's intellect. But his desire for her was growing exponentially to his time spent with her, which was constant. He was reminded of his roommate during his Academy days and his colloquialism for lack of sexual activity. Blue balls.

Spock was not overly sexual. He had engaged in intercourse with several females since his time on Terra. He had even had casual sex with two curious Vulcan girls in his youth. But the burning need he experienced for Nyota was unrivaled to anything he had felt thus far in his life. He had actually found himself masturbating in the shower while thinking of her. Even in his adolescence he had been able to overcome such impulses. But with her so close at hand, the feel of her skin, her unique scent, the sounds she would make during their gentle foreplay…he almost groaned at the need coursing through his body.

He knew she felt the same way, he could sense it in her voice, in her stance. He could feel it though her touch. She would be his tonight. Fully and irrevocably his. The sense of her arrival brought him out of his reverie. Spock walked to his front door and down the stairs to greet her.

Nyota smiled up at him as he descended the stairwell to meet her. "You didn't have to come down, Spock. I'm not going anywhere but up to you."

He surprised her as he swept her up in his arms and passionately kissed her, taking her breath away. He then effortlessly lifted her up in his arms and took her upstairs. Nyota giggled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I guess you're glad to see me, huh?"

"You do not know just how much." He set her down on the couch before pulling her into his arms. "I did not realize just how much I depend upon being in you presence."

Nyota felt the need rolling off him and bit her lower lip. "Spock…I…I need to be with you, too…I just need you." Her voice was breathless and he could feel her rapid heartbeat as he held her to his chest.

"Are you in need of sustenance at this moment?" He wanted to tear the clothes from her body, mark her as his mate and make love to her for hours but he had invited her here for dinner and he did not want to frighten her with his desire.

"I'm in need of you." She took his face between her hands and kissed him. Spock growled as he felt her desire pour though their link. He once again lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

Spock laid his mate, for this was how he would forever regard her, on his bed and stood back to gaze at her. Nyota smiled up at him as she sat up and reached down to the hem of her sweater before pulling it up over her head. She tossed it onto the chair near the bed. She then lifted her hips and wiggled out of her skirt. Spock's eye's darkened before he followed her lead and quickly divested himself of his shirt, it following Nyota's sweater and skirt onto the chair.

He toed his shoes off and almost smirked down at Nyota as his hand hovered at the waistband of his pants. She sighed before moving onto her knees and going to him. She gently pushed his hands away. Looking up at him she allowed her fingers to unbuckle his belt and the button at his waist before unzipping his pants. She gasped when his engorged lok burst free. She had felt him through his clothing and knew he was sizable. But she was now faced with the reality of her soon to be lover and she shivered in anticipation and maybe just a touch of trepidation. But that was soon washed away as Spock laid his palm upon her check and a rush of desire, need, heat, lust swept through her being.

"Spock, k'diwa, I need you." She pulled at his hands, bringing him to her. "Lay beside me."

Spock growled as the rest of his clothes joined the growing pile. He reached for legs and pulled her towards him, removing her boots. His looked down at the woman before him. His woman, his mate.

"You are magnificent." His voice was low, his eyes darker than she had ever seen them.

"Oh, Spock, please." She pleaded.

"Ha, Nyota, t'nash-veh." Spock ran his palm over the small scrap of fabric at her center and growled as he felt her moist heat.

"Ek'wak, Spock, ek'wak." She moaned.

Spock looped the strings at the side of her hips and pulled down the slip of fabric that was covering his quest. One hand slid up her stomach to cup her silk laden breast as he lowered his head to her center. Nyota pushed up with a cry.

"Spock, oh gods, Spock…" She thrashed as her hands scrabbled for purchase, only succeeding in grabbing handfuls of sheets. Spock pushed into her wet heat, inhaling deeply, opening his mouth, his tongue drinking in all things Nyota. He found her swollen nub and lightly bit down, eliciting a deep gasp from his writhing mate.

Nyota reached down, her fingers tugging at his hair. "Spock, please…please, come up to me, need you…" Her voice caught in her throat as her world exploded around her, a thousand pin lights blanketing her vision.

Spock drank her in as she released her juices, her first orgasm complete. With a small quirk of his lips, he made his way up her body, stopping to lick and nip every inch of her skin, relishing her quivering stomach, lightly biting at her elongated nipples through the silk that covered her breasts.

"Perfect, Nyota, you are perfection. And you are mine." He slid between her legs and kissed her deeply as he slid into her welcoming heat. Ripping the offending cloth covering his quest, he bent his head and took her now bare nipple into his mouth as he began his shallow thrusts into her tightness.

Nyota arched into his welcoming intrusion, gasping at the fullness she felt. He filled her completely, angling her hips so that on each upward thrust he hit that spot she was unaware she had. She moaned his name, over and over until words were impossible to form. He placed his fingers on her face and looked at her.

"Nyota, ashayam, please…" He was having trouble articulating.

"Please, ashayam, yes…" Nyota had longed to meld with Spock but he had always held back. They were already so close, but now….with him inside her… "Yes…"

He placed her hand in the exact places as his and looked into her eyes. "Repeat after me, my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…"

Nyota felt the air rush out of the body and was replaced with all things Spock. She felt as if she were no longer alone but a part, no, not a part, but meshed with this Vulcan she loved with her whole being. And he loved her just as much. She could feel it all, she was in him and he was in her. Her orgasm was fast building, but wait, his orgasm was…Nyota arched as she was filled again with so many sensations…

"Spock!" Nyota's nails dug into his shoulders as her body was rocked to its core and her lover bit down on shoulder, pushing her even further into the vortex with him.

Spock's heart was thundering out of his side, he felt as if he would explode. Nyota's love, desire, lust, filling him, fueling his own need. He had never melded with another like this and never would. She was the all, the everything. She was his. He pistoned into her, both his and her lust driving him to make her his. To drive all others from her mind, to have her begin again with only him in her mind, in her heart, in her soul.

"It is only you, Spokh. Only you, from the beginning of my soul until now and forever. Only ever you, ashayam." Her voice was thick with passion and he knew, he felt the truth of it as he exploded inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The First Time He Made Her Cry**_

Nyota slipped the omelet she had made for their breakfast onto a serving platter and carried to the table. She worried at her bottom lip, which he knew she did when she was nervous, upset.

Spock cut the omelet in half and place it upon the plates in front of him. "Nyota, what is it that you wish to discuss?"

"You know, sometimes this bondy thing can be a pain in the ass." She shot at him.

"I have not accessed our bond, t'hai'la. I am merely seeing your face. You are disturbed."

"Well, you bet your sweet, green ass I'm disturbed. Who the hell is T'Pring?" Her voice was tense and had risen in volume. Spock raised a brow as he stopped his fork on the way to his mouth.

"Where did you hear this name?" His voice was nonplussed but she could feel his own tension now.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, really. But come on, you left me in bed and went to take your mother's call. I'm not deaf, Spock." She laid her own fork down, her hunger suddenly dissipating.

"Ah, yes." Spock pushed his plate away and looked directly at Nyota. "T'Pring was, is, my bondmate."

Nyota felt as if the air had been sucked from the room. She grabbed hold of the edge of the table and attempted to breath in. "You bastard! I…I…" She jumped up, toppling her chair over with a loud thud and ran from the kitchen. Spock ran after her.

"Nyota, please, you must listen to me." His voice held a tone of pleading she had never heard because he had never used it before.

"No, you listen to me. I believed you when you called me t'hai'la. I believed you, even when you never said you loved me, I felt it. But…I won't be one of those women, Spock. The ones who abide by their alien lovers mores. I won't be a second, a mistress…a…a…an also ran." She started grabbing hangers out of his closet, tossing her clothes on the bed.

"No!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to him. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. "No, Nyota. You are my t'hai'la. You are my…she, T'Pring, she was chosen for me when I was seven. I did not chose her, I never wanted her, and as we became older, it was apparent she did not want me. As only half Vulcan, I was sullied in her eyes. And I suppose I felt I deserved her condemnation so…I did nothing…" He led her to the edge of the bed and sat her down before joining her.

"I have done you an injustice, Nyota." He stared straight ahead. "I have not fully disclosed who I am, what I am. As a Vulcan." He then began to tell her of his time, the words that were not even spoken of between his people. He told her of his reason for not severing his ties to T'Pring even though she despised him. "Once I found you, I pushed the reality of T'Pring from my mind. I contacted my mother last month and told her of you, of us, and of my desire to sever my bond with this Vulcan woman. My mother called me last night to tell me of the arrangements that have been made to end the farce of my joining."

He finally allowed his eyes to meet hers and felt his breath catch. She was silently weeping, her hands covering her mouth. Spock closed his eyes as he rose to leave her to pack. "I am truly sorry, my Nyota. I will allow you to carry on. I will return in an hours' time, I hope this is long enough for you to…" He was stopped from speaking as she launched herself at him.

"Just shut up, you illogical Vulcan." She was laughing and crying at the same time. "You should've told me all this right away. You know me, Spock. You know just how much I love you. Of course I'll be your bondmate. Of course I'll see you through your time. Baby, I'm with your for the long haul. Ek'wak, Spock, ek'wak."

"But, you are still crying, I do not understand." His face held his confusion and Nyota laughed out loud.

"Oh, baby, I'm crying from sadness and anger at how that bitch made you feel. And I'm crying from happy that you aren't a regular guy, that you do respect me, us. And I'm crying just because."

"I…I…" He felt a fool, but he was speechless.

"You don't have to say a word, sweetheart, just know I'll be with you for as long as I live." She pulled his head down for a very wet kiss and Spock felt her love and happiness flow to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's been awhile, sorry for the lapse, that drat thing called life...anyway, the story's back and I hope you're enjoying it. Yes, Spock is OOC, but I love him this way ;-)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The First Time He Said Good Bye**_

Nyota lifted her arms and stretched as she finished the last essay for Spock's ethics class. They were midway through their third year at the academy and almost one year since she and Spock had come together. One year since their relationship shifted from mentor and student to lovers. One year since she declared her intention to be his mate. One year since her priorities, her life had change. She sighed and smiled. Spock was taking her to Paris for a long weekend to celebrate their anniversary and she was packed and ready to go.

"Nyota?" Spock came in and stood behind her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and she picked up on his disappointment. She quickly turned to look up at him.

"What is it?"

"I have been given a last minute assignment. I apologize but I must go off world." He pulled her into his arms. "We will rearrange our plans for a later date."

She looked up at him. "How much longer, Spock? How long will you be gone? Is it dangerous?" She gasped as she glimpsed his intent, before he put up his shields.

"Do not concern yourself. All will be well and I will return within a week. It is merely my expertise in languages that is required." He kissed the tip of her nose. It was true, he was needed for his language skills, however the Federation was negotiating a treaty with a relatively new member and there was the possibility of a civil war. But this was confidential information and there was no real need to worry her.

"How long. Precisely." She pulled back to look up at him. "Can you just refuse? After all, you're a professor…"

He fought the urge to sigh. "Nyota, I am an officer in Star Fleet. I follow orders and I am only at the Academy until the new fleet of star ships is off line."

"I know, but…" She shrugged and dug into his arms. "We've been together almost everyday for the past year. I'm practically bonded to you. I don't know if I can be without you for so long. And…and what if something happens? No will tell me, Spock. How will I know if you're alright?"

Spock almost smiled. "Nyota, it is less than a week and I will be able to contact you by comm link. Nothing ill will befall me and even if there was an occurrence, my mother has your contact information." He could feel her pouting into his chest.

"An occurrence? What sort of occurrence?" He felt panic race through her and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"K'diwa, nothing will occur, I merely wished to assure you that my mother is aware of our relationship." He tipped her head back and kissed her. She sighed against his mouth and opened her lips to his.

"You told you mom about me?" She whispered into his mouth.

"Umm hmm, and as I already informed you, I will be in contact with you by our comm link." He repeated. "Does this satisfy you?"

"I guess. But I won't be able to touch you, like this." She ran her hands down his back, cupping his backside. "Or like this." She pushed her center into him and he groaned.

"Nyota, please. This is not the place for this type of behavior." He stiffened his back and pulled away from her.

"Can I come to your place tonight?"

He ran his hand across her cheek. "Of course. Leave now and I shall follow you in an hours' time."

* * *

Nyota sighed and propped her chin on her hands. She was lying on Spock's bed and waiting for him. As she waited she ruminated. A week, maybe less, was not that long. Why was she having such a difficult time with this? She felt her chest tighten at the idea that he would be so far from her. Off world, that didn't really tell her a lot. It could be a short trip within their system or it could be light years away. She suddenly sat up and took a deep breath.

"Nyota?" Spock had been feeling her distress since he left at his office and he was confused by her reaction. It was true that they had spent an inordinate amount of time together the past year. Actually, they had only spent only a total of 6 days apart. But she knew he was an officer in the Federation and would eventually be called to duty.

She held her arms out to him. "Please, I'm sorry. I just never thought…I mean I knew you might…" She gave him a weak smile. "I'm just gonna miss you."

Spock nodded and went to her. "And I you. I will not be gone long, I will return to you. I will always return to you." He held her tightly and kissed her before laying her back down on the bed. He stood and removed his uniform as Nyota propped herself up on her elbows to watch, an amused smile on her lips.

"If you are attempting to distract me, well, you're succeeding." She laughed as she began pulling her own clothing from her body. Spock shook his head.

"No. I wish to undress you. I will not be able to for the next week and I wish to enjoy this activity before I leave." He went to her and kissed her again before slowly undressing her, touching and kissing and nipping every inch of her in the process.

* * *

Nyota lay in bed and listened as Spock showered and prepared to leave. She sighed and sat up to look at him. "You can turn the light on, I'm awake."

"I know, I assumed you wished to feign sleep in order to avoid saying goodbye." He looked up at her from the bag he was packing.

"No, but I don't want you to say goodbye." She kneeled up on the bed. "I want you to say… 'I'll see you soon.'

The corners of his mouth twitch in his version of a smile as he went to her. He pulled her to him and breathed in deeply of her scent. It was a combination of all things Nyota mixed with his scent. The smell of their mingled juices sent a wave of lust through him and he quickly tapped it down. She chuckled against his chest.

"Do we have time for a quickie?"

"I am afraid not. But when I return we will clear our schedules for at least 48 hours."

"Umm." She agreed. "At least 48 hours."

She felt him nod. "I must leave, Nyota."

"I know." Her voice caught. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. But do not worry. It is a routine assignment and I will be back." He held her at arms length and looked into her eyes. "I will see you soon."

She gave a small chuckle through her tears. "I know. I'll be here."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sarek's a bit of a dick here, but he's a proud Vulcan and can't let his love for Spock show...yet**_

**Translations:**

**Pekh_: _excrement**

**Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee**

**

* * *

**

_**The First Time He Told His Father What He Felt**_

"Okay, so how come you aren't all teary? Your Vulcan love-god is going off world again, I thought you'd be in a major downward spiral." Gaila looked up from her PADD.

"Spock is going to Vulcan to break off his…his…whatever it is he has with that Vulcan woman. So, no, I'm not upset. I mean, I'll miss him. But I'm just glad he's getting this done." Nyota began to undress so she could shower before meeting Spock off campus for dinner.

"Oh, that 'my pekh don't stink' Vulcan woman?" Gaila snarked.

"The one and the same." Nyota laughed as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

"Is this the first time you'll be seeing your father since you've been here?" Nyota lifted a cheese ravioli to her mouth.

"No. I saw him and my mother 18 months, two weeks and three days ago. They were at the embassy for a Federation conference. We had a meal, the three of us. However, I spent more time with my mother while Sarek attended meetings." His voice was even but Nyota could feel his pain at the relationship with his father.

"Over a year and a half ago? Do you miss them?" She laid her fork down and waited for his answer.

Spock took a breath and looked at Nyota. "I do not. I speak with my mother regularly and she visits Earth two to three times annually. If you recall, I went with my mother to Seattle to visit my grandparents. As for Sarek, we have never been close and as such there is no real sentimentality. I am going to Vulcan for a specific purpose, Nyota. Once it is complete, I will be free to bond with you."

She smiled and nodded. "I know, baby. But I just want you happy. I just want you…"

"Nyota, I have never had the sort of relationship with my father that you envision families should have. He is Vulcan and as such, he expected much from me. And I disappointed him regularly from a very early age." He imperceptibly shrugged.

"Oh, baby." She reached across the table and laid her hand on his. "I know he loves you. How could he not?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "I have experienced maternal love, Nyota. I am constantly assured of my mother's love and acceptance. In regards to my father…he does not feel. Not in the sense you expect, he does not feel as a human would."

"But he has the love, the feelings a father would for his son. And he did marry your mother. If he didn't feel he would never have bonded with an emotional human." She smiled at him. "Of course he loves, Spock."

"He once told me that it was logical to marry my mother."

"Well, yeah. It's always logical to bond with the one you love."

Spock nodded. "Yes, just as it is logical to bond with you."

* * *

The moment they entered Spock's apartment, he pulled her into his arms, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist. He nuzzled at her neck, nipping and licking as her head lolled back.

"Spock." Her voice was breathless.

"Nyota." He walked to the bedroom and gently deposited her on the edge of the bed. Quickly undressing he reached for her and made quick work of her clothes, as well. He flipped her onto her stomach before kneeling behind her, lifting her hips and spreading her legs apart. "Are you ready?"

His deep voice caused Nyota to groan. "Gods, yes. Now, Spock, I'm so ready for you. Feel." She reached between her thighs and pulled his hand to her core. Spock ran his long fingers along her sex and growled as the evidence of her arousal coated his hand.

Bringing his engorged lok to her opening, he slid in, thrusting deeply. He stopped and waited, her tightness holding him. Leaning forward, he draped his chest over her back as he moved her hair aside and lightly bit the base of her neck. Nyota thrust back at his action, the sensations too much for her to control.

"Please, please, please…" She rocked back, willing him to move. "Spock, need it. Need you. Hard, Spock, fuck me hard." Her voice was thick with passion, with need.

"Yes!" Spock howled as he pulled out and pushed back into her. Grasping her hips, he picked up his pace, meeting her backward motion, attempting to keep from exploding into her. He closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to take over.

Smell, her scent was intoxicating, pulling him deeper into her. Sound, her moans and mewls, the slapping of skin on skin. The feel of her against him, rubbing, sliding. His sakal slapping against her heated center. He growled again, biting her shoulder harder and causing her core to tighten around him.

"Nyota…Nyota…" He reached around and found her engorged nub, pressing down, she jerked up, screaming out her orgasm.

"Spock, gods, yes!" She hissed her words. He held her firmly and quickened his pace, another orgasm quickly following her first. His thrusts became erratic, signaling his approaching release and he allowed his hand to reach for her face, to allow her to feel him as he exploded deep within her womb.

She exploded into a million pieces and came back together with him. She was one with him, feeling what he felt, knowing what he knew. That he loved her with all his being, there was no Spock, no Nyota. There was only them, one, from now until forever.

Nyota collapsed and Spock followed her, rolling them to their sides to keep from crushing her. He was still inside her and he did not wish to leave. He desired to be inside her until he left, to be one with her, joined in their flesh and in their souls.

"Nyota." He whispered into her ear. "I…I love you."

"I know, k'diwa." She smiled in the semi darkened room. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

She pushed back against him and laughed as he instantly hardened inside her. "Oh, Spock. Really, so soon?"

"Yes, k'diwa. Really. Now." He pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back before sliding between her thighs.

* * *

"It's so good to see you, sa-fu." Amanda smiled at her son as he tucked her arm in his. She was pleasantly surprised at his openness, realizing it had everything to do with the fact that her son had found someone to love. Someone who loved him back. "I must admit, I like the effect your young lady has on you."

Spock looked down at his mother. "I am unsure as to what you refer."

"Spock, you took my hand at the terminal. And now, you are walking with my arm in yours. Certainly not the most Vulcan in mannerisms." She gave him a sideways glance. His brow furrowed for a moment before he regained his composure.

"I suppose you are correct, mother." He motioned for her to walk ahead of him as they came upon D'H'riset.

"Spock, I'm not criticizing, merely acknowledging. Now, your father will be home in a few hours and I am hoping the two of you will be able to discuss this disjoining with T'Pring without any arguing."

"Mother, I do not argue. Father and I will finalize the ceremony and it will be done. There is really nothing more to discuss." He opened the door to their home before allowing her to enter.

"Hmm, I've heard that before." She shook her head with a sad smile.

"Spock." Sarek gave his son a small nod. "You are still of a mind to sever your bond?"

"I am, Father." Spock lifted his chin.

Sarek looked at his son. "The time is arranged. We will leave in an hour and 13 minutes." He paused. "And you are still of a mind to pursue this relationship with your student?"

"I am in a relationship with my aide. She is no longer a student of mine and we began said relationship after she left my classroom." He hated, yes he admitted to himself, hated that he was defending himself to his father. But he felt compelled, if for no other reason then to shield his future mate from his father's disapproval.

"Yes, this is merely semantics, Spock. You are in an inappropriate situation. It could be detrimental to your long term career goals." Sarek almost flinched at his wife's intake of breath.

"Sarek, really! How can you say…" Amanda was cut off by her husband.

"Wife, this is a discussion between Spock and myself."

"As Amanda is my mother and you are discussing my life, I welcome her input." Spock countered.

"And as Amanda has always deferred to your desires, I concede your need for her participation."

"Sarek! What is wrong with you?" Amanda had never heard or felt such things from her husband before. The pain at his separation from Spock, yes. But this…petulance, this hurt, never.

"There is nothing 'wrong'," he emphasized the word, "with me, wife." Sarek answered with finality. "I am attempting to decipher our son's resolutions."

Spock's jaw clenched. "My meaning is clear and has no ulterior motives. I am in love with Nyota Uhura. I am going to bond and marry her after she graduates from the Academy next year. It is a very simple plan, Father. Severing the tenuous bond I have with T'Pring is the first step in this direction."

"Love, Spock? Is this the emotion of a Vulcan in pursuing a mate?"

"Sarek, did you love my mother when you married her?" Spock glanced at his mother and saw that she was waiting for her husband's answer.

"This has nothing to do with you, Spock."

"I anticipated such a response. And perhaps you are correct in your assumption that my actions are not… 'Vulcan'. However, Father, I am half human and as such have human needs, human emotions. You once told me I was a child of two worlds. But I was really a child of neither. On Vulcan, I was shunned and ridiculed as an abomination. A thing that should never have existed. And I buried my emotions, attempted to be the Vulcan you desired, to the determent of my relationship with Mother." He stopped and looked at his mother, who was fighting her tears, before continuing.

"And when I left for Earth, aside from my mother's family and Captain Pike, I was also alone. But eventually, the oddity of a half Vulcan became a half human student and teacher. Perhaps not embraced, but accepted amongst the varied species. And when I met Nyota I learned what it was to be seen not as a hybrid but to be accepted, loved, as a man. On my own merits, not on the circumstance of my birth." He stopped and took a small breath. "I am half human, Father. You chose to marry my mother, you chose to conceive a child. I no longer feel responsible for the disappointments you experienced from my actions. And when Nyota and I conceive, I will attempt to raise our children with acceptance. And love."

Sarek tilted his head to one side as he considered his son. "You are an adult, Spock. And as such, you will live your life as you see fit. I am merely your parent and as such deem it my responsibility to voice an unbiased view. It is time to leave." Spock raised a brow at the term 'unbiased' but remained silent.

Sarek turned to Amanda. "Will you accompany us, wife?"

"No. The bonding was your decision and now it is your responsibility to end the sham." She took her son's hands in her own. "Spock, I love you and you will always have a proud mother. But right at this moment, she has never been prouder." She stood on tip toes and Spock leaned down so she could kiss his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

The First Time Cried

* * *

She was gone. His mother. Amanda Grayson. And Vulcan, his home world. Gone. Both before his eyes. He had again, almost killed a man. Not because he had dared to touch his woman. But because he had questioned the love he had, the devotion he held, for his mother. His allegiance, his loyalty to Vulcan. Now, as the Enterprise limped it's way back to Earth, he took a moment to feel. Really feel the loss. The emptiness.

"Spock?" Nyota entered her quarters where her lover was staying after giving over his rooms to Vulcan refugees. He looked up at her and she gasped as his pain almost over-whelmed her. She rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I should've been here for you. Please, baby…" Taking his face between her hands she leaned her forehead against his.

"I am lost, Nyota. I feel…" He nuzzled his face into her neck. "You are all I have left and I fear it is too much to ask of you."

"You are my mate. You can never ask too much of me, we are one."

He wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his face into her neck. "We are one."

His voice was hoarse and again she felt the rush of his feelings. So human, yet still so intensely Vulcan. How could anyone believe this proud race couldn't feel, she asked herself? They felt, they felt so strongly. Too strongly, she realized.

"I will always be here for you, baby." She whispered in his ear. "I will always love you with my whole being."

"You cannot make such a promise, k'diwa." He shuddered.

"Spock, I'll be with you until the day I die." She turned her head and kissed him. "And I'll love you for eternity."

"Then I must die first, for I do not know if I can go on without you." His voice caught and she felt the dampness on his face.

"Baby, it won't be for a really long time. And I plan on leaving our babies to take care of you once I'm gone." She peppered kisses on his face, taking in his tears.

He pushed back to look at her. "You wish to have my child?"

"You better believe it. And no, not your child, your children. I'm thinking three, maybe four."

He took in a deep, shuddering breath as he leaned into her, finally allowing his grief to flow. Tears, so many tears. Tears for his mother, tears for his father, tears for his people, his planet. And finally tears for himself.

Nyota held him tightly as his sorrow flowed. And when he was done, when he was limp with release, she took his hand and led him to the shower. After adjusting the water, she undressed him and herself and bathed him. Once he was dry, she guided him to the bed and lay down next to him, cradling him in his arms as his body finally began to relax. Just before he fell asleep, he nuzzled deeper into her arms.

"Four, yes, four children." She smiled in the dark at his whispered words and knew, in time, they would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is the last chapter, hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Feedback is appreciated and constructive critisim is alway welcome...**_

* * *

_The First Time He Witnessed a Miracle…_

"Sa-fu? Is Nyota well? And the child?" The Enterprise had picked up the Ambassador from New Vulcan in order for him to be with his son and daughter-in-law before she gave birth to his first grandchild. Surprising both him and his son, Nyota had gone into labor two weeks early and she was quite upset. She was set on giving birth on Earth.

"She requested that I leave sickbay." Spock actually sighed. "I believe she blames me for our son's early arrival."

"How so?"

"It is quite…personal." Spock set a cup of tea before his father before he sat down.

"Ah, I see. Your mother was quite…amorous during her pregnancy." He took a sip from his cup as he thought of Amanda.

"I am sorry, Father. I did not mean to bring up unpleasant memories."

"There is no need for an apology where no harm was intended. The memories I have of your mother are…welcome." He nodded at his son. "As I am sure every memory you have is as well."

"Indeed. I think of mother often. Especially now. I believe she would have been…happy to have become a grandmother. It saddens me that she will not see her first grandchild." Spock's voice was even but Sarek could feel his son's regret.

"Spock, she would not wish for you to be solemn at what she would consider a joyous occasion. At what I consider a joyous occasion." Sarek set his cup down. "I know we spoke of why I married your mother, Spock. But I never elaborated as to my…reservations regarding your bonding to Nyota."

"Father, there is no need…" Sarek held up his hand and Spock waited.

"I must speak to you of this. Especially now. I would not wish for there to be any sort of animosity once your son, my grandson, is born. Spock, when I married your mother, I knew that I would outlive her. That one day I would be alone for I knew that I could not find another mate once she was gone. I was…concerned, sa-fu, that with your deep emotional attachment to your adun'a that when she is gone your pain would be too deep, too overwhelming. But you are your mother's son and you are as strong as she. And now as you begin your family I acknowledge how wrong I was."

Spock was about to respond to his father's confession when his communicator beeped. "Spock? Get your green ass down here before Uhura gets up at finds you herself! McCoy out!"

The younger Vulcan took a deep breath and looked at his father. "She requested I leave, she…"

"Spock, human woman do not always say exactly what they mean. I suggest you read her before you acquiesce in times of stress."

"I did, Father. She was emanating pain. And blame." His voice, ever stoic, still held confusion. Sarek felt the desire to chuckle at the emotions coming through his link.

"I suggest you make haste to the medical bay. I will follow shortly." Spock nodded to his father and took his advice.

* * *

"Spock, how could you leave me at a time like this?" Nyota held tightly to his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I got mad. I…oh, goddess, it really hurts…" She closed her eyes and Spock leaned forward, lifting her gently to place his arm under her shoulders.

"Here, take my hand thusly." He placed his palm against hers and he brought his other hand up and placed on the back of her head. "Allow me to take the pain, Nyota. Give it to me through our bond…" He sucked in his breath as he felt the spasms of fire that were ripping through her body. Spock looked up at McCoy.

"Is this…normal?" His voice tight.

"I'm afraid so, Spock, all women suffer the pain of birth. Some women push their little puppies' right out and others take longer, but hybrid births…well, they can take a toll. And she's early; we need to wait for her to be completely dilated before I can have her push. Just keep doing whatever you're doing. Her heart rate and blood pressure are leveling out."

Spock nodded and turned back to his wife. He leaned his head to her ear and whispered. "K'diwa, I love you so completely. Thank you for doing this, for giving me a son. I will never ask anything of you after this."

Nyota chuckled. "Silly, man. I'm doing this for us. And once we have our baby in our arms I'm sure we'll be ready for another one in a few years. I love you, ashayam, now until forever." She gasped as another wave hit her, but not as sever as before.

"Besides, how many women are lucky enough to have their very own pain sucker?" Her body tensed and released. She looked up at McCoy. "Can I push yet?"

McCoy looked up at her and nodded. "Okay, doll-face, give us a good push. Spock, hold her up like we practiced. We're gonna have us little boy in no time."

* * *

Spock held his son, S'Chn T'Gai Sarek Uhura – Grayson, gently in his arms and marveled at his alertness. His small ears were beginning to unfurl and reveal his Vulcan points. His brows were also arched, a sign of his Vulcan appearance, as was the slight green tinge to his skin, the copper base apparent. The nutrients and serums Nyota took during her pregnancy assured both their health, but he had still been concerned. His child's eyes however, were as his mother's; warm and rich.

"Baby? How's he doing?" Nyota woke and looked up at her two men.

"Perfect. He is perfect, k'diwa." He lowered their son so she could see him. She was still so weak, but she held her arms out to take him. "Nyota…"

"Just for a moment, sweetheart. Let me hold him. I need to bond." Spock laid his son in her arms and stood back. Miracle, he thought. This is my miracle. There was no word in Vulcan for this revelation. But he knew what it was. His mate, the woman he would love until the day he died. And now his son, a feeling of love, protectiveness washed over him as did the feeling of wonder that he could feel so intensely for a being he just met.

Nyota and now Grayson – for that was what he would call his son. His life. Miraculous.

"Spock?" Nyota smiled sleepily up at her husband's face. She had to blink at the emotion she saw there, at the feelings he sent to her. "I love you, k'diwa."

"And I you, Nyota." He went to her and took their son, holding him close to his chest.

"Take him to meet his grandfather and the boys and then put him to bed. And then, I want you here, lying next to me until I wake."

Spock smiled, truly smiled. "I will lay next to you always, wife."


End file.
